


Play Pretend

by Leya



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: spnkink_meme, Forced Character Bleed, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt: While filming season five Richard lives in Misha's apartment. One day a delusional fan starts stalking him but Richard never notices the man until the day he returns to the apartment after an exhausting day on set. When he enters the apartment Misha's already there but he's chained to a chair and held captive by a stranger. This man thinks threatening a weak and almost human Castiel will make Gabriel give in to his desires. To save Misha's life Richard plays along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> I had to change the location to make this one work. Instead of Misha’s apartment they are in the warehouse known from Changing Channels. The whole setting is rather unrealistic but I just liked the thought of Richard being caught in a ring of holy fire like his character.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

"Misha?"

Richard slowly opened the door to the warehouse. The shabby, abandoned building was lying in complete darkness and the actor found himself hesitating insecurely on the threshold before he finally plucked up his courage and stepped inside.

The sound of his footsteps echoing from the walls disturbed the silence surrounding him and not for the first time this evening Richard felt a shadow of foreboding ghosting over his spine.

The whole affair was more than suspicious. After a short and mysterious call from Misha who begged him to come Richard had made his way back over here, worried by the desperate tone in his friends voice.

The actor drew his jacket closer around him and continued down the big, empty hall. Only a few days ago the warehouse had been filled with life and laughter and light when they had filmed the final scenes of Changing Channels but now the atmosphere had turned into something eerie and sinister that made his heart beat faster with every passing minute.

Something was definitely off.

"Misha? Where are you?" Richard called out again but his friend seemed determined to stay hidden.

He took another step, slowly crossing over to the spot where Gabriel had been trapped in a circle of holy fire and stopped again. The sickening feeling in his gut intensified with every step he took and Richard couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"Come on guys. Is this a joke?"

A last hope to turn this into a game, into something harmless and fun but deep down inside his soul the actor just knew that this was no joke.

Of course he knew of the pranks the two J’s and Misha loved to pull on the guest actors but this – this was nothing either of them would do. This wasn’t fun, was nothing to laugh about. His colleagues were sometimes childish and reckless but they were never cruel.

And Misha had sounded so frightened, so desperate. Something bad had happened to him and for a moment Richard wished he had thought to call for help instead of coming alone.

"Misha? Come on, this isn’t funny!"

Click.

At hearing the hauntingly familiar sound of a lighter being flicked to life Richard found himself struck by a terrible feeling of deja vu but it was already too late.

A ring of fire flared to life, surrounding him like it had done before while shooting one of the most emotional scenes of his whole life and all Richard could do was to stay in the middle of the circle to avoid the flames.

"Hey!" The actor couldn’t believe it. Did Misha really think it would be funny to trap him like this? It was a dangerous game to play, especially with real flames that would hurt him when he got to near unlike the fake ones they had used while filming.

The actor kept himself in the middle of the circle, thankful it was wide enough to spare him the heat emanating from the roaring fire to a large extent.

"Very funny, guys! Mind letting me out of here now?"

Nothing but silence answered him and Richard felt the first stirrings of anger. "Misha! I know you can hear me! Let me out of this damn fire or you’re going to regret it!"

Finally footsteps approached him from behind and Richard quickly turned into the direction of the sound.

The dim twilight filtering through the half blind windows combined with the almost waist-high flames made it hard for Richard to clearly see his captor but he was fairly sure he never had seen the man before.

"Who are you? And what the hell do you think you’re doing?!"

The man took two more steps, letting himself get illuminated by the blaring fire. A grey business suit with a matching tie and hand-made shoes. Short blond hair, clean shaven and at least three or four inches taller than the captured actor his appearance seemed inconspicuously normal. There was no apparent reason for someone like him to capture innocent actors in abandoned warehouses – until the cold fury burning deep inside his steel-blue eyes gave him away.

The man flashed him a cold and arrogant smile and Richard felt a violent shudder running his spine.

"Hello Gabriel."

For long seconds Richard stared uncomprehendingly at his captor, feverishly hoping that he hadn’t heard right.

_This was not happening..._

"I’m so glad you found your way over here." The man smiled again, all coldness and sharp teeth and Richard barely caught himself from taking a step back. "I’ve been waiting for you for so long."

"Really?" Richard forced himself to stay calm although the surreality of the whole situation strained his nerves to the breaking point. "And you are...?"

"You may call me Max." The man told him haughtily and Richard almost gagged at the undisguised display of arrogance.

"What do you want?" The actor inhaled deeply, still trying to stay calm and collected, instinctively sensing that insulting or threatening the man would only make matters worse. "I don’t know you. Why would you...?"

Suddenly it clicked. Richard interrupted himself and looked around. The fire in combination with the way the man had greeted him... Max had tried to capture an angel.

Richard closed his eyes, desperately trying to fight the urge to suppress his growing panic in an outburst of hysterical laughter. In his line of work he had definitely seen his share of stupidity and madness but this... this really took the cake.

For a long moment the actor was at a complete loss for words. What the hell did you tell someone delusional enough to believe so much in a mere TV show that he used the means explained in said show to capture an angel?

Max slowly started circling the fire and Richard quickly focussed on him, not wanting to turn his back on a man that clearly was mentally unstable.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to figure out the perfect way to attract your attention?"

Richard just arched one of his eyebrows, encouraging Max to keep talking. The man laughed and shook his head.

"Don’t play dumb, Gabriel. Do you really think nobody would catch on the obviously weak spot you have for your family?"

Suddenly everything made terrible sense. Richard closed his eyes briefly, the sudden nausea twisting his insides almost overwhelming.

"What have you done?", he whispered inaudibly, suddenly unable to openly voice his fears.

Max acted as if he had heard him, though. He turned around and vanished once more into the shadows.

Anxiously Richard tried to figure out what his captor was planning next. The man’s intentions however became frighteningly clear when he returned, leading a far too docile and wobbly moving Misha towards them.

"Misha? What... what have you done?!" Richard lunged forward but the circle of flames stopped him short.

"Not so cocky now, are we?" The man shook his head in mock amusement and patted Misha on the back before he release his grip, causing the younger actor to unceremoniously slump down on the hard concrete.

"Misha?!" The dark-haired man looked up at hearing his name but he obviously was in no condition to stay focused long enough and soon his eyes drifted close again, his erratic breathing all the prove Richard needed to know that he had been drugged.

"What the hell have you done to him, you fucking asshole?!"

"Language, Gabriel. There’s no need to raise your voice", Max stated coldly, kicking the nearly unconscious man at his feet with undisguised viciousness. "He’s a little... shall we say under the weather?"

"Son of a bitch! Let him go or you’ll regret it!"

"Oh I know damn well you could make me suffer for my impudence but honestly... why should I worry as long as I have you right here trapped in a circle of holy fire with no way out? And Castiel... poor, almost-human Castiel..."

The man leaned down and threaded one of his hands through Misha’s thick black hair. "He’s cute. I can see why you like him."

"Keep your damn hands off him!" Richard snarled viciously, staring in helpless rage at his captor. "What do you want? Tell me and let’s get this farce over with and done."

"Farce? Oh, no. You’ve got it all wrong. This is no farce." Within seconds the almost playful façade was gone, replaced by an expression of such unbridled hate that Richard involuntarily took a step back, missing the flames in his back by a hair’s breadth.

"What I want is quite easy, my dear Gabriel." Max stated coldly, emphasising every word with venomous precision. "I want you to pay for your arrogance. I want you to pay for your indifference. But most of all I want you to suffer the way I did just because you’re too irresponsible and egoistic to fulfil your duties!"

"I don’t even..."

"Shut up!" The man hissed furiously, effectively silencing the surprised actor. "Don’t you dare telling me you don’t know what I’m talking about! Do you think I’m stupid? You are an archangel! You are one of the most powerful beings God ever created and it’s your duty to answer the prayers of those in need of your help but you never even bothered to listen! Where were you when I needed you the most? Where were you when my wife got sick and died? I believed in you. I prayed to you. Do you know how many hours I’ve been down on my knees, begging for you to listen, to come and bring back the only person I ever loved in my whole life? But you did nothing you egoistic, self-centred bastard!"

"Max..." Again Richard tried to reason with the enraged man but it was futile. Max interrupted him again, obviously too far gone to listen.

"You are the angel of resurrection. You could have brought her back but you did nothing", Max repeated, a sad little smile gracing his thin lips. Seemingly lost in his thoughts he put his hand in his pocket. "And now you are going to pay for it."

He took out a gun and in one fluid motion he released the safety and pointed it at Misha’s head.

"NO!"

Cold blue eyes turned in his direction, empty and lifeless... Richard shivered in a silent outburst of panic, realising that the man was completely lost in his delusions.

"Max, please listen to me." Why hadn’t anyone ever thought about the necessity for actors to absolve at least one basic class of psychology? It surely would help in situations like this. Richard had absolutely no clue what to say to calm Max down but he had to try. "I’m sorry for your loss, Max. I really am and I wish I could help you but please believe when I say you’ve got it all wrong. I’m no angel. I’m just a human and the man you’ve drugged is nothing but a human too."

It was the completely wrong thing to say. Max’ eyes narrowed in barely hidden anger and in this moment Richard realised that all this man hungered for was revenge. Whatever he intended to say – it was futile. Max was so caught up in his own terrible version of reality that he wouldn’t listen.

"Don’t you dare lying to me, Gabriel. I know what you are! Why can’t you just once in your life take responsibility for what you’ve done?!"

Richard closed his eyes, a vague idea forming in the back of his mind. There was no way for him to convince Max of the truth. The man just didn’t want to see it and when he continued to deny the fact that he was Gabriel it could easily end in Misha getting killed. That was a risk he just couldn’t take.

The actor took a deep breath, desperately trying to clear his head to make it easier for his character to take over.

"I can’t give you what you want."

To find the part of him that were pure Gabriel had never been this hard before but knowing that tonight he had to play the role of his life – that one mistake, one little insecurity, would endanger not only himself but also Misha – made it almost impossible for him to pretend to be the angel.

"But I can give you something else instead." All Richard could do was to hope that the man was listening to him and decided to put all of his eggs in one basket. Maybe he could bring the man to accept an exchange between him and Misha.

"Please let my brother go, Max. You can do whatever you want to me, but please... he has nothing to do with this."

Silence grew between them and Richard waited breathlessly for the man’s decision. He knew that everything was now hanging by a thread...

"Here. Put them on."

The man’s sudden order caught him off guard. Something hit him in the chest and Richard quickly made a grab to prevent it from falling. Surprised he looked at the handcuffs the man had given him. The silvery steel was covered over and over with obscure and pointless symbols.

"These are Enochian Symbols that bind your powers. You see I’ve made my homework." Max looked smug. "Put them on and I will release you from your prison."

For a short moment Richard hesitated. The plan had been to distract the man from threatening Misha and it seemed to work so far but what now? Whatever the man had planned, it would take everything Richard had to get through this nightmare.

The actor sighed inaudibly and determinedly closed the handcuffs around his wrists, telling himself over and over again that this was the only way to save his friend from being shot just because this maniac believed a simple TV show to be real.

Obviously satisfied the man stepped over to a bucket full of water, quickly dousing the circle of fire surrounding his captive.

"Misha!" Richard was out of the circle and on his friend’s side before the flames had died down completely. His hands were roaming over the still semi-conscious man in a frantic hurry but he seemed to be unhurt.

"Rich...?"

"Yes, it’s me." Richard felt like crying when he heard the weakness in his colleague’s voice. "Don’t worry. Everything will turn out alright. I promise."

"Gabriel." Without warning a strong hand was in his hair, twisting the soft strands in a merciless grip. Max jerked his head back and stared at him with undisguised anger.

"I never allowed you to touch your brother, Gabriel. That wasn’t part of our deal."

"Do you really think I’ll let Cass lie there not knowing if he’s still breathing?" Richard snapped at the man, for once not caring if he ended up hurt or worse. This was too important to him to back down.

Max seemed to sense his unyieldingness and slowly loosened the grip he had on Richard’s hair. "Fine. Now that you know that he’s alright I recommend you fulfil your part of the bargain."

"I will. But first let him go. Take him out of here."

Again Max buried his hand in Richard’s hair, forcing him to look up. "I’ll let him go as soon as I get what I want. Until then you will do what I tell you. Have I made myself clear?!"

Richard nodded quickly, not willing to anger the man further. Who could say what he would do when he had the feeling to get cheated.

"And now..." Max smiled in anticipation. "Stay down on your knees and put your mouth to good use. I’m curious to see what you’ve learned in all those years on earth."

Richard swallowed the bile gathering in his throat when he realised what the man was suggesting. He had never given head before before and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to pull this one off. But backing down now would ruin everything he had achieved so far.

"You know what to do, don’t you?" Max mocked him from above and Richard shook his head before he had time to think this one through.

"I’ve never..."

"Oh... what a wonderful, unexpected gift you’re giving to me!" Max laughed in unbelieving delight. "Well, I guess then you just have to do your best to catch up rather quickly."

Too ashamed to answer Richard just nodded and opened Max trousers. Leaning forward he placed one of his hands on the base of the hard shaft to keep it in place, while he used the other hand to keep himself balanced against the man’s thigh.

_No use in stalling the inevitable..._

With a deep breath he took the man’s member in his mouth making him groan in a sudden outburst of lust.

"God, Gabriel... such a sinful mouth..." Max ran one of his hands through Richard's hair. Seconds later a metallic sound indicated that the gun had fallen from his hands, lying forgotten at his feet.

Somehow it was a lot harder than he ever imagined it to be. Richard closed his eyes, not wanting to see himself mirrored in those cold blue eyes, unable to stand the thought of his lips pliantly stretching around the hard, hot flesh in his mouth.

"Yes... right there... harder..."

He felt the thick length gliding in and out of his mouth and internally he felt like crying. Never before he had felt so dirty, so... _used_.

Although revolted by the willingness he swallowed the choking heat with he continued to please his captor but with every move he felt a part of himself dying, leaving him pride-less and broken. This was so wrong, so terribly wrong but he didn't know what to do instead. It was all he could do to keep the man from hurting his friend.

Hesitantly Richard let his tongue swirl around the head of the man’s cock, extracting a low, lustful moan from his tormentor. Without warning Max suddenly snapped his hips forward in one vicious thrust, forcing him to swallow the man’s length down to the hilt.

Panic took over, the fear to suffocate making him struggle against the invasion of his mouth but the grip the man had on his hair was relentless – and then it was over, stale semen floating down his throat and although the hot sticky substance almost suffocated him he had no choice but to swallow it all.

Max withdrew himself, watching Richard through half-lidded eyes. Still caught in the sensation of the lingering orgasm he buried his hands in Richard’s hair again, brutally forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"You did well, my dear little Gabriel. You did well..." The man kissed him open-mouthed, lazily enjoying to lick his own taste from Richard’s swollen lips.

A sharp bang echoed through the hall and Max gasped, a short, surprised sound that caused the hairs in Richard’s neck to stand on end. For a long moment they just stared at each other, their gazes mirrors of painful confusion, until Max’ grip loosened, body silently sliding to the ground.

Uncomprehendingly Richard stared at the dark red bloom marring the perfect whiteness of the man’s shirt, unable to understand what happened.

When he finally looked up Misha was right in front of him, gun still clutched in his hand. The actor was still wobbly on his feet but he smiled, tired and pitiful and Richard realised that he had seen everything.

It was too much.

Kneeling motionlessly on the cold concrete in the middle of the ruined, empty warehouse Richard started to cry.

 

END


End file.
